legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning of the End
The Time Warp is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the seventeenth in the series. It is scheduled to start on October 16, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on October 21, 2013 at 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story ? Epilogue Demogorgon gave a cruel laugh as he surveyed the barren land. "Heroes, why do you continue to fight? The world you were tasked to defend has already fallen, and the people you were tasked to protect are headed for extinction." Yet his scornful words were answered with replies full of resolution. To save what remained of the world... To help those who still lived on, regardless of the conditions... "Yes, how utterly heroic," he muttered in response. The Heroes encountered Demogorgon, the origin of darkness, in their journey across the wasteland. After a bitter struggle, they were able to defeat him, restoring their confidence. "Yeah, we'll never lose to demons like you!" Yvette puffed up with pride despite not having contributed to the battle. This caused the Heroes to break out into laughter for the first time in a long while. But they had yet to finish their business with Demogorgon. He was looking at the Heroes as one might look at the sun. "Allow me to spare one word of warning," he said in a low voice. "An incomprehensible dark power... rather, an anti-power... has been brought unto the world..." The Heroes were instantly reminded of the black sphere and the baby's cries. These thoughts alone brought inklings of fear, so they cleared their heads and tried to remain focused on Demogorgon's words. "The fall of the Shadow King has led to the formation of a massive organization. I believe they speak of salvation through death." "Organization?" As Yvette parroted Demogorgon, the Heroes recalled hearing that word recently from the black-robed people, as they claimed loyalty to it. "A powerful man from that 'organization' fought me before you lot did. He was a rather formidable opponent..." A look of shock swept over Yvette's face. "So he fought you before we did?" The Heroes might not have been able to pull through against Demogorgon had that man not weakened him. "Deal with them as you see fit. I will make my return to the darkness..." Demogorgon's body began to darken as it appeared to melt, seeping through the ground. "It will be another millennium or two before I awaken once more... I look forward to seeing the world again when I do." With those words, Demogorgon disappeared without a trace. "I hope mankind will be able to stand as one by then," Yvette sighed as she looked around. She suddenly pointed in an odd direction. That drew the Heroes' attention to a small, but surprisingly intact, church. "Hey, let's see if we can't find a place to rest in there! I'm sure you're really tired from all the fighting, right?" The Heroes agreed. The whole party had been in constant battle since their fight with the Shadow King, and had nearly reached their limits. Yvette's simple suggestion caused the Heroes to realize how exhausted they were. Their movements became sluggish as if their bodies were made of lead. It seemed the adrenalin rush form the fight with Demogorgon was all that had prevented them from collapsing mid-battle. Trudging towards the church, the group soon reached it and settled down within its walls. Not even taking the time for a meal, they let themselves fall on the floor and into a deep sleep. Chapters/quests * Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual Rewards iOS item collection iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards ? Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common Individual Rewards ? Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events